Transcending Time
by A Winemans Daughter
Summary: When Ezio falls for the woman he loves things get complicated when he finally has the chance to kill the man who killed his father.  How long will their love last?
1. Confessions

Ezio walked behind her without her realizing that he heard her comment before

" You're such a dreamer Rosa…But that's what I like about you" her eyes widen as she heard his voice behind her and turns facing him blushing and holding her head down as to not let him see

"I…I am?" He reached down to tough her chin.

"Yes" She tried to tilt her head away but he held it still.

"Ezio…I…" He smiled and sighed.

"You're still stubborn at times though" She looked up to him her eyes matching his.

"I was, till you saved me"

"Saving you changes nothing bella" her face changed from drawn into his gaze to an irked wondering as well as her voice went back to normal and out of sincere.

"What do you mean it changed nothing?"

"I see your attitude is still the same and-"

"And what? What is it Ezio?" He smiled as he jumps off the rooftop and landed in a hay stack. "Guess you'll never know!" He proceeded to run out of her view. She stood there in complete rage and turned jumping to the next rooftop.

"Fucking Ezio, he's always like that. First he saves me than carries me to safety than comes back later one and asks me to teach him how to climb walls? WHAT IS WITH THAT MAN! AND WHY DO I KEEP FALLING FOR HIM!" There was a small chuckle behind her.

"You taught me as a reward for saving you" She turned around and charged at him

"YOU!" as she was within his range he simply tripped her and had her over his arm bent in half. She immediately spun around and tired to swing resulting in her being dropped. She looked to him picking herself off the rooftop and brushed the dirt off herself. "Honestly Ezio, you could do more." She started to back away from him towards the edge of the roof.

"Rosa, I wouldn't-"

"I don't want to hear any-" she slipped off the edge of the roof and started to fall towards the cobblestone below.

"That's why" He immediately ran off the side of the roof and dove towards her, taking her in his grasp and lands in a large haystack. Rosa was slightly shaking from the fact of her almost falling to her death and the random flip in midair and the haystack.

"I must admit I'd like to learn that from you…But why did we have to land in hay?"

"Would you rather it be the cobblestone?" He looked to her with a smile on his face.

"You have a point" she had a small image of what he could have said as she shook it out of her head. "Thank you Ezio" she turned to climb out of the haystack as she was pulled back in by Ezio.

"I didn't say you could leave forse ho volute baciarti" she turned around and stared at him as he tilted her head back and pressed his lips against hers. She could feel her whole body melt as he pulled away.

"Ezio…I…" her voice trembled as he placed a finger on her lips

"No need to speak" she started to blush as he pulled her close and kissed her again with more passion than she ever imagined anyone could give her.

"This isn't a onetime thing is it?" he looked to her as she pulled back slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Every woman in Venice wants you, and who knows about the other cities that you visited!"

"But there's one thing wrong with that"

"And what would that be Ezio?" by now her tone was back to normal and she looked to him waiting for his answer.

"I only want one woman"

"Let me guess the one that you got the scar on your lip from? From fighting for her?" She seemed fed up with him and again tried to leave the haystack and was yet again pulled in.

"No the one I saved from an archer, the one I carried half way across Venice with an arrow in her leg, the one who taught me how to climb the building and jump from one to another." Rosa stared at him in complete awe.

"Ezio…" He reached back in and connected with her once again. She fell into his arms as a tear went down her face. She had never felt like that before.

"I love you Rosa" She was stone still.

"I…I love you too Ezio"


	2. Separation

The days passed into weeks, which faded to months, which melted into a year. Rosa waited patiently in the tower where Ezio told her to wait. She wanted to know what was so special about today and why it couldn't wait till later that night. She sighed as she didn't notice him behind her as usual.

"Honestly Ezio you tell me meet you here and your always-"

"A minute late I know bella." He stepped off the ledge and pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her back and waist. His fingers sliding through her hair as he greeted her passionately. "Sorry I'm late I had to get something done."

"Let me guess guards and your armor was chipped again" she smiled. She learned to deal with his lateness mostly because of the target too to long or something about the guard on the rooftop.

"I wish it was that simple but I have to tell you something. I wont be around here anymore." His hand held her cheek as her eyes widened.

"Ezio….What do you mean?" he placed his finger on her lips

"Listen, the man who killed my father and brothers is now the pope in Rome. I was already sent there to make sure he dies. Once that's done I'll come back for you I promise. But for now I have to leave and I don't know how long that will take." He paused for a moment in thought than reached behind his neck and unclasped something and placed it around her neck. "I have always worn this since before I became an assassin. My father gave it to me when I turned 17, right before he was killed."

"I couldn't take that from you. It means to much-"

"But you mean more. I want you to keep it. It's always kept me safe." She nodded as a tear streamed down her face. "Bella please…don't cry, but I promised my father I would kill the man who killed-" Her finger stopped him for once as he was taken back by this.

"I understand il mio dolce. Than if I'm having this." She untied her ribbon from around her neck and slid the hidden blade off of his arm and tied it to his right wrist and slid the hidden blade back on. "Since you wont have your necklace than I want you to keep this. It's kept me safe all these years and I received it when I was first taken into the thieves."

"Rosa…"

"Please Ezio…Promise me you'll be safe while in Roma." He smiled and nodded, holding her close as she could feel something drip onto her cheek. She looked up as a tear stain ran down his face. She reached up and placed her lips against his and to them it lasted an eternity. When her eyes opened he was gone. She stood in the tower all alone as a breeze passed through and a feather fell from the sky.


	3. Roma

"Madam I would like to offer you a position in the Madam of the Rosa in Foire in Roma. The madam currently wishes to step down and I thought of no better candidate than you." The woman turned and nodded as she packed her possessions and headed out with him. She stared out the window of the carriage that was leading her through the main streets of Rome. She sighed as something white caught her eye. Her head snapped backwards as it was standing on the top of a cross on a tower. Her heart started to beat faster as she seemed to be fixated on the cross and completely ignoring the man who was talking to her. "Madam Rosa." Her attention snapped as she spun around and looked to him.

"I'm sorry I thought I saw something."

"No need to worry yourself here. We have an eagle watching us." He smiled as he know she know what he meant. "So Madam, what made you decide to take the position?"

"I've always wanted to travel to Roma, so why not have a job and a place to stay while I'm at it?" the man chuckled as the carriage came to a dead stop.

"Well Madam we're here." She climbed out of the carriage and looked at the building. She knew for a fact that he would come here and she would finally see him after 4 years of separation.

"I'll be fine from here, grazi." She walked inside as she was greeted by all the girls who worked there. They all seemed very pleased with her as they took her on the grand tour.

"So do you have any questions Madam Rosa?" the girl seemed a bit interested in her. They never had a Madam who was as interesting and odd as her.

"Yes. Has a man in a white hood with a red sash and a cape around his left shoulder ever walked in here?"

"Why he has a couple of times, he pays very well"

"What does he ask for?"

"He asks for four of us to accompany him around the city, every girl fights for it we always get paid from him and the men he tells us to distract. Personally I think he's quite handsome." Rosa smiled as she brushed a small piece of her hair out of her face.

"Thank you Maria, that will be all for now." She nodded and ran off as someone was calling for her. She opened her door and walked in making sure to lock it behind her. She placed her bag on the bed and looked around. She was definitely not used to such a grand palace however it was nothing compared to Ezio's estate which he kept her in a couple times when he thought she was in danger of being targeted. She opened her window and began to climb up the wall onto the roof of the building. It was a relief that there was no one yelling for one to get off or they would shoot. She looked around as she held the feather in her hand so it wouldn't fly away. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she started to fall off the rooftop. There was a sudden gust of wind as the was wrapped in an embrace and fell into a haystack.

"Didn't I tell you to watch yourself when you're on rooftops?" she opened her eyes and smiled.

"And when have I ever listened?" he drew her close and pressed his lip against hers holding her in a passionate embrace of two lovers that were separated for years and reunited.

"I've missed you. Beyond compare to anything."

"And so have I." she rested her head against his chest as he held her close never wanting to let her go.

"So what brings you to Roma?" he looked down to her and tilted her head up and kissed her again.

"Well I guess I should show you." She smiled as he carried her out of the haystack and placed her down. She led him to the front of the building and he stared at it, to her, back to the building, than back to her.

"Please tell me you're not working for them"

"They're working for me. I'm pleased to announce that I am the new Madam of Rosa in Foire." Ezio for the second time in his life was speechless.


	4. Common Enemy

"Rosa…" She smiled to him as his sister walked out with her arm bandaged.

"I heard what happened to Claudia and I thought that I could help out and not get shot this time" They both froze for a second and started to laugh. She was unable to stop smiling at that moment and Claudia came running over to Rosa.

"You're here safe and sound. I'm so glad you could help and I haven't seen you in the longest time Rosa. Are you tired do you need to rest?" Ezio decided to step in.

"Claudia please she's fine and you should be resting your still wounded." Claudia was not the happiest of people and sulked back inside.

"You care for her even though you don't show it." Ezio picked her up and walked her inside bridal style. All the women inside seemed especially jealous of her as he walked her to her room and closed the door.

"You however I need to repay you for what you're doing" He began to kiss her passionately and moved down to her neck. Her whole body fell limp as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Ezio…"

"Rosa" He held her in an embrace as her bare chest pressed against his. "It's been far too long."

"Ezio…Wait. Something happened while you were gone." He pulled back as she covered her cheat.

"What could be the matter bella?"

"I…" She went silent as tears streamed down her face.

"Rosa, what happened while I was away?"

"It happened the day you left…"

* * *

Rosa was walking down a side canal on her way to the thief's guild as she needed some time alone. The love of her life had just left and she had heard of what happened to his home. She stopped for a second as she spun around and a man dressed in red was standing behind her.

"Well Bella it is quite dangerous to be walking all alone down here." He started to advance on her. Her hand went straight to her sultan's knife as he draw his sword almost smelling it as he looked at his reflection in it. "I'll enjoy this oh too much" his fingers snapped as she was held down by two large guards. She started to scream as everything unfolded before her. She cried out for Ezio as the man looked to her, "Keep calling his name it'll make it that much sweeter." She was left in the side alley for a couple hours until Antonio a fellow member found her and called for help.

* * *

Ezio stood stone still as anger burned inside him. The man who kill Rodrigo, his younger brother Cesare was going to pay the ultimate price for what he had done.

"Bella…did you give birth?" the tears streamed as she shook her head and he held her close. "Bella, I don't care I still want you and I promise he will never hurt you again." She looked to him with teary eyes,

"Ezio…I still want you" He looked to her as he simply nodded and continued, holding her tightly in his embrace as they were connected as one for the whole night long.


	5. Ambush

Rosa awoke the next morning being held tightly in Ezio's arms as she let out a sigh and relaxed again closing her eyes.

"Bella you've awoken" she smiled and opened one eye.

"How long have you been awake?" he rested his lips on hers and smiled,

"Close to twenty minutes. You look so peaceful when you sleep. A small blush crossed her face as he started to smirk. "And you look adorable when you blush." She pushed him away as he simply flipped her over pulling her back to him and closing his arms around her. "Not so fast dear, did you forget about the love we had last night?"

"I don't think I could. I've never felt so close to you, I want you to make me-" the door flung open as Claudia burst in and Ezio shot up

"Ezio!"

"Claudia! Why didn't know knock first?"

"I thought you left already and Miss Rosa…" her face turned bright red as she left the room quite quickly. Ezio turned to Rosa who was covering her chest with the blanket.

"I'm sorry my bella" he sighed as he pulled her close kissing her passionately and there was again a knock at the door. Ezio sighed as he threw on something on his lower half and opened the door. It was his mother of all people.

"Ezio, we have a problem at the door." Rosa shot up as she heard the voice from before and her face went ghost white and her heart almost stopped. Ezio looked back to her and back to his mother.

"I'll be right down" he closed the door and ran over to Rosa as he comforted her until she started to speak.

"It's him…that man…the one from Venice…" Her voice was trembling as the door was flung open as Cesare stepped inside. Ezio had to hold in everything to stop himself from killing him. His eyes glanced over at Rosa and she wasn't moving or breathing.

"Rosa…Rosa!" he shook her as tears streamed down her face. Ezio wrapped her up as he grabbed his hidden blades and slipped them on.

"Cesare! You bastardo!" Ezio went flying over to him attacking him with everything. "First my Uncle Mario and now Rosa!" Rosa snapped to herself and grabbed Ezio's shirt and slipped on her panties and grabbed her sultan's knife and started to attack the guards who were behind Ezio.

"Now she fights! She is a _wonderful _woman if you catch my-"the blade nicked his face as he backed off and he knew that he was out matched. He nodded as the guards who Rosa was playing with retreated as well as Cesare. Claudia and the other girls looked inside as Ezio was in only pants and Rosa was in his top. Rosa took a quick breath as she walked over to Ezio.

"You alright assassino?" she had a smirk on her face as he knew she was thinking of something.

"Yes but you're plotting something" he looked to her as she started to go into detail about how he could kill them both, Cesare and Rodrigo. He pulled her close,

"God what would I do without you and your thieves?"

"Be lost slightly and poor" she started to back away as Ezio felt his pocket and noticed she stole his money, yet again.

"You're gonna pay." He started going after her and Claudia closed the door.


End file.
